Mianhae Hyung (One Shoot)
by Cath0797
Summary: "Mianhae hyung...","aku ingin mengakhirinya aku tidak tega..." All Member SJ Read and Review please


**Mianhae Hyung...**

_**!One Shoot!**_

**Genre : Brothership, Comedy...**

**Cast : All Member SJ**

**Ini FF ke 3 Saya, mohon Reviewnya ya**

_**Warning Typo!**_

_**Read and Review Please...**_

** HAPPY READING ^^ **

Pagi yang cerah menyinari kota Seoul, membuat orang terkagum melihat kota itu.

Di seoul terkenal nama boyband yang sangat terkenal yaitu SUPER JUNIOR...

Super Junior terkenal karena memiliki member yang beranggota 13 orang. Diantaranya Leeteuk, Heechul, Yesung, Ryeowook, Kangin, Shindong, Siwon, Donghae, Eunhyuk, Sungmin, Kyuhyun, Hangeng,dan Kibum. Kini yang Aktif hanya lah 9 orang. Diantara semua member yang terkenal kejailannnya, siapa lagi kalau bukan maknae kesayangan mereka. Ya, Kyuhyun lah yang merupakan maknae kesayangan mereka sekaligus member terjail dari semuanya. Yang selalu membuat kehebohan di pagi hari, membuat semua member terbangun dari mimpi indahnya. Seperti hari ini...

"KYUHYUN!..." Teriakan nyaring dari sang leader yang memanggil Maknaenya.

"Waeyo Hyung...?, berisik sekali sih.." kata sang maknae yang baru bangun tidur

"Kita sudah terlambat kyu, kau mau tidur sampe jam berapa lagi?" kata sang Leader yang harus sabar menghadapi maknae yang sulit dihadapinya

"Mianhae Hyung, aku masih ngantuk sekali hyung..., memang jam berapa sih sekarang?" Kata Maknae dengan wajah santainya sambil menguap + menggaruk garuk kepalanya

"Jam 6 Kyu..., Kita ada siaran jam 8. Dan perjalanannya jauh kyu. Cepat sedikit." Kata Leeteuk yang sudah menggunakan kesabaran tingkat tinggi

"APA! JAM 6!, Aduh Hyung Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi malah bawel dulu baru kasih tau jam... Aishhh... Jadi Musti buru buru deh.." Kata Kyuhyun sambil lari ke kamar buat bersih bersih

"YAK! Maknae Kurang Ajar..." Kata leader yang kehabisan kesabaran

Pagi yang diawali keributan antara leader dengan maknae akhirnya selesai, kini mereka sedang dalam perjalanan ke tempat siaran.

Skip Time...

Kini telah tiba wakunya mereka kembali ke dorm karena memang jadwal mereka hanya siaran pagi setelah itu mereka free hingga besok.

"Kyu, sebaiknya kau istirahat karena mungkin besok jadwal kita akan padat. Jadi hyung harap kau tidak bermain dengan kekasih mu terus" kata hyung kesayangan sang maknae

"Aishhhh... Hyung..." kata Kyuhyun sambil malas malasan

"Yasudah kalau tidak mau dengar.." kata Sungmin yang langsung ngambek karena dongsaenganya yang menurutnya lagi dalam mood susah dikasih tau

Akhirnya Sungmin memutuskan untuk cuekin Kyuhyun dan memberi pelajaran agar ia tidak sulit dikasih tau.

Saat sampai di dorm Kyuhyun langsung masuk ke kamarnya. Dan Sungmin mengumpulkan Hyung dan Dongsaengnya di ruang tamu minus Kyuhyun, untuk mengadakan rapat agar Kyuhyun dicuekin untuk memberi pelajaran.

Keesokan Harinya di dorm...

Pagi ini mereka sibuk dengan kegiatan masing masing kecuali maknae mereka yang masih di bawah selimut tebal. Pagi ini juga mereka melakukan tugas untuk mencuekin kyuhyun dan perlu diketahui hari ini kyuhyun dalam keadaan kurang fit, mukanya terlihat pucat dibandingkan kemaren.

"Pagi Hyung..." kata kyuhyun yang baru bangun dan berjalan ke ruang tamu dan duduk bersender di sofa.

"..." semua member tidak menjawab

Kyuhyun yang merasa sedikit pusing tidak memikirkan kenapa sapaannya tidak ditanggapi. Leeteuk sebagai leader pun mengikuti tugas untuk mencuekkan Kyuhyun tapi ia tidak akan lupa untuk selalu memperhatikan maknae mereka.

"Apa kau sakit kyu? Mukamu hari ini pucat.." batin Leeteuk yang mulai tidak tenang melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang sedikit pucat

"Kyu... Mianhae hyung mau memberimu pelajaran agar kau tidak sulit untuk diatur." Batin Sungmin yang mulai tidak tenang juga

Siang ini Super Junior ada jadwal di Music Bank. Mereka bergegas untuk menuju ke tempat dimana mereka ada jadwal dan sepanjang itu juga semua member memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang hari ini lebih banyak diam.

"Kyuhyun Hwaiting..." Batin Siwon yang sedih melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang semakin pucat bersender di bangku mobil setelah banyak acara yang mereka lewati.

Sesampai di dorm. Kyuhyun langsung kekamarnya tanpa berbicara sedikit pun.

"Hyung...Saeng... bisa kita berkumpul lagi seperti kemarin, ada yang ingin aku diskusikan" tanya Sungmin pada semua hyungnya dan dongsaengnya minus Kyuhyun.

"Ada apa Minnie?" tanya sang Leader saat sudah berkumpul diruang tamu.

"Begini hyung, bagaimana kalau kita batalkan saja cuekin kyuhyun. Karena yang kulihat hari ini ia pucat dan aku tau aku yang meminta kalian untuk cuekin kyu. Tapi aku tidak tega juga melihat kyu yang pendiam dan pucat sekali hari ini." Kata Sungmin yang menjelaskannya kepada semua yang ada disitu.

"Aku setuju dengan sungmin hyung" kata Siwon yang diikuti anggukan semuanya.

"Baiklah kita akhiri cuekin kyunya, aku juga khawatir pada dia. Sebaiknya sekarang kita lihat kyu. Bagaimana?" Kata sang Leader.

"Iya Hyung... ayo kita lihat kyu sekarang." Kata Siwon yang sedari tadi sudah khawatir.

Mereka pun berjalan menuju kamar KyuMin untuk melihat keadaan maknae mereka.

"Kyu... apa kau sudah tidur?" Tanya sang leader saat semua sudah di kamar KyuMin.

"Ssaa...kkkiiiii...tttt hy...uuuuu...nnn...gggg..." Kata Kyuhyun dibawah selimut.

"Apa yang sakit kyu?" Kata Leeteuk sambil membuka selimut tersebut.

"Kepala ku hyung..." kata Kyuhyun sambil memegang kepalanya.

Leeteuk pun langsung memegang kening Kyuhyun, dan ternyata Kyuhyun Demam.

"Tenanglah Kyu, berbaringlah kami disini..." kata Leeteuk sambil memegang tangan Kyuhyun dan membantu membaringkan Kyuhyun.

"Sungmin, ambil obat penurun panas. Siwon ambil air hangat dan kain." Kata sang leader memberi perintah kepada dongsaengnya.

"Ne hyung." Jawab Sungmin dan Siwon

Sungmin dan Siwon pun kembali ke kamar KyuMin setelah mengambil apa yang diperintahkan Leeteuk. Sedangkan yang lain hanya menemani Kyuhyun dikamarnya tanpa mengatakan apa pun karena mereka terlalu khawatir.

"Ini hyung obat dan air beserta kainnya" Kata Sungmin sambil menyodorkan apa yang diminta sang leader.

"Wookie-ah, bisa kau masakkan bubur untuk Kyuhyun?" tanya Yesung yang berkata pada dongsaengnya

"Ne hyung, akan aku buatkan" Kata Ryewook.

Setelah beberapa saat kemudian Ryewook masuk dengan bubur yang masih panas ditangannya.

Leeteuk yang dari tadi sibuk mengkompres Kyuhyun pun membantu Kyuhyun untuk duduk.

"Kyu... makan lah dulu setelah itu kau minum obat, ok?" kata Leeteuk sambil menyuapkan makanan ke mulut Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun pun hanya menuruti hyungnya. Setelah selesai makan, Leeteuk dan Sungmin membantu membaringkan Kyuhyun agar dapat beristirahat. Setelah itu Ryeowook dan Sungmin berjalan kedapur untuk menyiapkan makanan untuk para hyung dan dongsaengnya.

Setelah mereka menyantap makan malam mereka pun bergegas kembali ke kamar KyuMin dan istirahat hingga terlelap. Termasuk Kyuhyun yang sudah sejak tadi ia terlelap.

Pagi pagi semua sudah kembali ke aktifitas mereka, tetapi sang Maknae masih belum bangun dari tidurnya. Kini kamar KyuMin sepi karena yang lain berkumpul diruang tamu. Sebelum Sungmin meninggalkan kamar ia memegang kening Kyuhyun dan demamnya sudah turun.

"Hyung... apa Kyuhyun sudah bangun?" tanya Shindong kepada Leeteuk

"Sudah..." Kata Kyuhyun yang baru keluar kamar dan langsung duduk di antara Siwon dan Sungmin.

"Mianhae hyung... aku tau kemarin kalian mencuekkan ku. Aku tau aku salah aku janji tidak akan seperti itu lagi hyung. Mianhae karena sudah merepotkan kalian." Kata Kyuhyun tanpa jeda sambil menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Sungmin

"Baiklah Kami maafkan..." Kata Leeteuk dan dianggukkan semua member.

"Sekarang, apa yang kau rasakan, apa masih ada yang sakit?" Kata Siwon yang duduk disebelah Kyuhyun

"Aku sudah sehat hyung, hanya kemaren demam saja hehe..." Kata Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum

"Jeongmal Mianhaeyo... Jeongmal Gomawo... Jeongmal Sarangahaeyo..." Kata Kyuhyun kepada semua hyungnya.

"Nado Kyu..." Jawab mereka serempak

Sejak hari itu dorm mereka terlihat damai dan tak luput dari kejailan sang maknae tapi kejadian hari itu tidak diulangi sang maknae.

_**...End...**_

_**Author Note : maaf ya kalo ada yang salah kata katanya dan maaf juga kalo aneh ceritanya, karena ini saya masih baru. Jangan Lupa Review ya hehehe...**_

_**Gomawo sudah membaca...**_


End file.
